All Is Fair In Love and War
by JazzieOne
Summary: During the French Revolutionary War, Kim and Ron have never met. They finally met and they form a friendship which later forms into romance. Can these two young lovers survive high society's disapprovment and worse her father's? Please read and comment.
1. The Beginning

Finally my first KP FanFic. please read and comment!!

* * *

Kim stared blankly outside of her window with depression and boredom. It was a beautiful peaceful summer day in France. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and flowers were just as pretty as ever this time of year. Of course also in the outside world was the French Revolutionary War. It was a terrible war that destroyed parts of France.

Her name was Kimberly Ann Possible. She was the daughter of Lord and Lady Possible. Her father was a general of the French army. She lived in a beautiful manor down by the country side along with her twin brothers. Kim sighed with melancholy. Not only was Kim very sad about the whole war but the fact that her father was leaving to fight. She wondered if she was ever going to see him again. Everyday when woke up in the morning, she would look outside of her window. She never knew why but it has always been a habit of hers.

Suddenly, the maid Scarlet, came through the door in a hastily manner.

"Quick milady, get up! Your father returns today!" she said happily.

Kim got out of bed excitedly, and dressed in her best gown to see her father and ran (lady like) down the stairs where she met her mother.

"Mother, is it true? Father is coming home today?" asked Kim.

"Yes darling it's true. He should being pulling in the carriage now."

"To late I'm already here!" said a voice from the front door. It was Kim's Father!

"Father!" Kim yelled as hopped into his arms then he swung her around then finally set her back on the ground.

"How's my big girl. Are you well?" asked Kim's dad.

"Yes I missed you."

_Later at lunch…_

"What brings you home Father?" asked Kim eating her carrots.

"I came to visit my family of course." Said Lord James.

"Then you are not here to stay." Said Lady Andrea with a depressing look on her face.

"Unfortunately, no but I will try to stay as long as possible. In the meantime I will be in my studies trying to a way to conquer this atrocious war." With that being said Lord James rose from the table and strolled of to the parlor.

The next day it was raining cats and dogs outside. Kim was looking forward to go outside and play today but now that didn't seem like a definite possibility. She was absolutely board to death. Suddenly she heard what sounded like music coming from downstairs. It sounded so beautiful so she decided to see what it was. Kim walked slowly down the hall to the balcony section and was surprised to see a young man playing the piano. She loved the sound of his playing so she walked down the stairs quietly trying not to disturb him. _Who is this boy?_ She thought. Then she found herself at the foot of the piano. Finally the song came to an end and the young man turned around and both of them jumped at the sight of each other.

"Do forgive me." said the young man shyly.

"You play beautifully." said Kim also blushing. He was about her age and was very attractive so Kim decided to make a conversation. "My mother wouldn't let me near the piano. Music is improper for a young lady; to passionate she says. My name is Kim. What is your name?"

"Ronald. Lieutenant Ronald Stoppable." Said the boy standing up and taking off his hat.

"You work for my father then?"

"Yes, you must be his daughter Lady Kimberly it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many wonderful things about you." With that said he took her hand and kissed it. Kim could not stop blushing so she covered with her fan.

"You're too kind and you can call me Kim if you like. I never really liked Kimberly makes me feel like a princess." She said fanning herself.

"Is it not a good thing?"

"In my case no." Suddenly Lord James came out of the parlor with his uniform on.

"Good evening darling; Lieutenant Ronald."

"Reporting for duty milord." said Ron with a salute.

"Well I see you two have already met"

"Yes we have."

"Well, Ronald would you like to join us for supper this evening?"

"I'd be delighted sir..." Ron said as he looked at Kim and smiled. She blushed and smiled back.

* * *

So Kim meets Ron. Looks like she likes him, vice vera. Comment and also I need ideas for the next chapter.


	2. Closer

Thanks for the comments guys. I know my grammar is kinda off but like i said I just a beginner and Im trying to the better so bare with me please. chapter 2 is up!!

* * *

Dinner was as normal delicious. They had the second best chef throughout France besides the King. At the table were seated Captain James at the head of the table, on his right were Jim and Tim. Across from James was Anne and on her left was Kim who was sitting next to Ron.

The maid, served the food which included chicken, fresh fruit and vegetables and wine. Ron was not use to eating high class. Let alone in such an elegant manor. When everyone was served, they began to eat, in silence. James began to conversant with Jim and Tim about all the weapons they use in battle. Then James turned his attention towards Kim.

"So Kimberly, how are you are my dear?" he asked.

"I am fine father. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been gone so much lately, I'm beginning to miss my family to much." James answered, "Which is all the more reason to end this war and soon. Am I right Ronald?" he raised his glass towards Ron.

"Yes sir, indeed." Ron said raising his glass also.

"We all miss James terribly, but you are needed more somewhere else." said Anne.

"I know, dear." James answered, then the room grew silent.

"How long will you be here father?" asked Jim.

"Two weeks at the most. I report to the King tomorrow with the full report. Oh and by the way Kimberly, there is a fine gentleman I met at the palace. Lord Joshua is his name. I think it is time for you to find yourself a suitable husband."

"Lord Joshua? What's he like?" Kim said with concern.

"He has alot of money and is very popular with the royals." Kim's face fell. _He's has alot of money and is popular with the royals? What about handsome or funny or kind?_

"Excuse me, I'm in need for some air." said Kim as she stood up and strolled out of the dining room.

_Outside on the balcony_...

Kim stared out into the sunset. It was beautiful with its combining colors of red, pink and purple. She sighed taking it all in. It was the perfect romantic setting.

"Good evening Ms. Possible." a voice distracted her from her thoughts. She turned around and saw it was Ron. She smiled at his as he made his way towards her.

"Hello Ronald, you may call me Kim if you'd like."

"I think your father would like me to refer to you as Ms. Possible."

"Well, if I say it is alright, then you may call me Kim. It'll be our little secret." She whispered as she winked at him.

"Alright then, Kim." he smiled as he said her name. It was a beautiful name, "Enjoying the sunset I see."

"Yes. It's beautiful. It takes my breath away."

"Indeed, I too love sunsets." It grew quiet. But then, Kim broke the silence.

"So Ron, tell me about yourself." she turned and looked his way.

"Well, there's nothing really to tell. I was an orphan."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I am a lieutenant in the army."

"I know and a loyal one at that. My father really depends on you."

"I know. All France does as well." Ron looked over at Kim as she grew quiet. There was a look of melancholy in her beautiful green eyes, "Why so sad, Kim?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you look so sad? Aren't you happy that your father is home?"

"I don't know. He's leaving in two weeks. I feel like one day...he won't ever come back. And he's always gone and I miss him terribly. What I want most is that one day when he comes back that maybe he'll stay for good."

"I'm sure your father knows how hard it is for you. And I'm sure that he misses you just as much as you miss him."

"I'm sure too." Kim said, smiling over at Ron who was smiling at her in return, "And also, I don't like that he's been gone most of my life and is already makes decisions on who I should marry."

"I think he means well Kim. He loves you and has your best interests at heart."

"Maybe your right. You know I never talked to anybody about any of this. I actually kind of makes me feel better. You're a good listner."

"Comes with the territory. I listen when your father gives me orders all the time." Kim bursted out laughing. Ron joined in and laughed too. She had a pretty smile.

"True." she giggled some more. After that she gazed into Ron's brown eyes. They gazed at each other until their was a little feeling of awkwardness.

"Well then, I guess I better get back to dinner."

"Of course, Kim. I must say it was a pleasure talking to you." He took her hand and he kissed it, "Kim."

"Why thank you, Ron." she blushed again then Ron turned towards the door and disapeared into the room. Kim was left with millions of thoughts running through her head. _He's cute, funny and easy to talk to. _She sighed.

Uh oh! looks like Kim and Ron are getting a little closer. Ooh la la! Please comment!!


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3 is up! read and review. please and thank you!

The next day, Kim was feeling so better about everything. Ron sort of had a way to cheer her up, unlike everyone else. After dinner, Kim got dressed and went outside to take a walk. Everyone else was busy. Her mother and father went to an opera, her brothers were testing a new invention. It shocked her that she wasn't dead yet. Those inventions were almost deadly and could blow someone's head off.

It was a dark but warm night outside but not to hot. She walked a mile around the house before she went back inside. She found that her parents were in the dining room drinking wine and Ron standing by the door.

"Come in, Kimberly, we have something to discuss." said James after taking a sip of tea. Kim then followed her father's orders and came in and joined them, wondering what it was that needed to be discussed.

"What is it father?"

"Well, as you know, it is almost time for our annual mascerade ball that we hold every year..." James continued, as Kim thought, _My God, another kissing-up-to-my-parents party. Whoopy! _"...and we're inviting Lord Mankey so you can meet him." _Well, this is truly just great, not only do I have to kiss up to everyone in the room, but i have to kiss up to some stranger I haven't even met. Brilliant! _

"That's just great father." Kim said, trying to fake a smile.

"Yes it is, darling. He's very anxious to meet you." said Kim's mother.

"I'm sure he is." said Kim, laughing nervously. She looked over where Ron was and she caught him smiling at her but then he quickly turned his head in the other direction.

"Well then, it's settled. Come Andrea. We must retire." Her parents walked upstairs to their bedroom. Kim stayed in the dining room staring at the table. Then, Ron came over and sat down next to her.

"So, a party eh? Sounds like fun." said Ron with a smile.

"Yes. They had it every year since I could remember and I hate it." admitted Kim.

"Why's that?"

"Because, my father throws this event so that people could kiss up to him and tell him how great he is and me and my mother and brothers are like his little trophy family." Kim continued. "And now, he wants me to meet this, this Lord Joshua."

"Well, maybe he's not bad."

"Maybe is he. What if he's the worst possible person in the world? I can't marry him Ron. I just can't."

"I understand."

"Can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of marrying someone who I was hopelessly in love with. Someone who wanted to be with me for me and not for money. Silly isn't?"

"No, not at all. I've might have wanted the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes. But it would be hard, because I'll always be gone cause of the war."

"I'm sure you'll work it out. I bet that that person would be really lucky to have you."

"Likewise."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful and thoughtful and you seem to care for other people. Most women aren't like that."

"Most men aren't like that either. But I bet that's why you're willing to die for everyone in all of France."

"It's hard. Sometimes I don't know if I'll make it through a battle." They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Kim never felt this way about anyone. Looking into his eyes made her feel like she could do anything_. He_ made her feel like she could do anything. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Then Kim broke the silence.

"It's getting late, I should probably retire." she said softly.

"Yeah, get some sleep." he said. Kim liked how he cared about her. She smiled as she got up. Then, without thinking twice, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good Night." she said walking out the dining room.

"Good Night, Kim." said Ron. He felt on top of the world


	4. The Ball

Oooh, gettin a lil more closer last chapter. Ron got a kiss. whistles Chapter 4 is now up! please read and review thank you!

Kim woke up and the next day bright and early. Tonight was the night of the party. But all she could think about was what happened last night with the conversation with Ron and how she kissed him. She smiled at that and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She thought about it thousands of times and decided that it would never work. Her parents would be furious. On top of that, people would frown upon it.

But that didn't really matter to her. Maybe her dream could come true after all. But at any costs? She thought about it through the entire day. Whenever she saw Ron she would smile and he would smile back. She was as red as a tomato at one point. But it was finally time to get ready for the party. She had to get her game face on. Pretend that those people were her friend and vice versa.

Then finally she would have to met the man that her parents wanted her to marry. Lord Joshua, the man that had so much money and was so popular with the king and queen and everybody in the kingdom.

People were starting to arrive and as they came in they acknowledged her parents and gathered in the ballroom and talked amongst themselves. Then a couple of minutes later, there came in Lord Joshua, trying to make a dramatic entrance into the room like he was some kind of prince charming.

Kim laughed at how ridiculous he acted just to impress her. Now it was her turn to make an entrance like she did every year because her mother insisted. So she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs into the foyer. Everyone stopped and stared at her, including Joshua and Ron. Ron looked at her as if she was an angel coming down from heaven. He couldn't take his eyes off her. While Joshua, looked at her as if she were his trophy wife.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her father walked towards her to greet her.

"You look beautiful, my darling." he said as he kissed my hand.

"Thank you, father." Kim said. Then, James signaled Joshua to come over so that he could be introduced.

"Lord Joshua, I would like you to meet my daughter Kimberly."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Joshua said as he took Kim's hand and kissed it. She didn't feel at all the way she did when Ron kissed her.

"Likewise, Joshua." she said forcing a smile the best she could.

Later that evening, it was time for the dancing to start. And of course like every year since she could remember, Kim had to dance with every eligible bachelor there. It was boring. Some of them were stuck up and selfish. Some of them were to shy to even talk to her. Some men were clumsy stepped on her foot.

She danced with four gentlemen before she had to dance with Joshua. He escorted her to the middle of the room, put one hand on her waist and the other in her hand and started dancing. After three minutes of silence, Joshua finally spoke up.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, trying to get closer.

"Yes I am." Kim lied. She would rather be anywhere but there.

"So am I. I go to parties like this the time."

"Yes I'm sure." Kim said, rolling her eyes. She knew he was trying to impress her. After five minutes of dancing and talking of nothing but him and him alone, Kim noticed Ron standing in the corner watching her. She smiled and he smiled back. Even when Joshua turned her around she couldn't keep her eyes off him. They locked eyes until the dance was over. Then Joshua went over to a group of people to mingle with.

Then, Ron came up to Kim and said, "May I have this dance?" as he bowed and offered her his hand.

"Why yes, good sir." Kim said jokingly. She took his hand and they began to dance. It was almost like a dream to Kim. Being held by Ron just felt so right.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he said looking into her eyes.

"No, but something tells me you're about to." They both laughed. They got closer. "You don't look bad you're Lieutenant."

"Thank you." Ron said. Then he pulled her a little more closer and said, "This feels like a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I never danced with a beautiful girl before." Kim blushed.

"Well, I never danced with such a gentleman before."

"So I take it Josh wasn't all that good?"

"No. But at least one good thing could come of tonight." she said softly into his ear. Then she pulled back to look at him. They both smiled.

* * *


	5. Secret Lovers

Chapter 5!! Read and Review, Thanks!!

Later that night, everyone was having a good time. Everyone danced, ate and drank the night away. James and Joshua were talking up a storm about everything. The marriage between Kim and Joshua, the wedding, where they would live, even how many kids they were planning to have. They were almost drunk, but the party kept going on. Joshua had danced with every woman in there. Eventually, he got bored with them and started looking for Kim to show off, but he couldn't find her.

He walked towards James, who was conversing and laughing with a group of men and said, "Sir, have you spotted Kimberly anywhere?"

"Nope I haven't. But don't worry about her. Join the party, have some fun." James said, drunkenly.

"No, I must find Kimberly. She should be around here somewhere." Joshua said, looking around for her.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably got tired and and went to bed." said James, taking another sip of beer.

Joshua sighed, "Alright then." With that, he started to head back to the party when James asked him,

"By the way Joshua, have you seen Lieutenant Ronald?"

"No sir, I haven't." said Joshua.

"The last I've seen him, he was dancing with young Kimberly." a young nobleman, pointed out.

"See? No need to worry Joshua. They're both fine." said James. Joshua then headed back to the party. But as he was mingling with people he couldn't help but wonder. _Kimberly was dancing with Ronald the last she was seen. Then, they both disappeared? _

"Hmm... I wonder." Joshua said, rubbing his chin.

Meanwhile...

The attic was usually cold this time of night, but the activity that was going on heated it up a little. There in the corner of the room was a small old couch and had two people on it.

Ron was on top of Kim, making out with her. Kim's left hand cupped Ron's cheek while her other hand was on his side. Ron's right hand was feeling on Kim's bare leg and the other massaged her backside. Kim then, pressed her body up against Ron's. Then, Ron moved from her lips to her neck. Kim breathed heavily and arched her back up to Ron.

Ron's hand wandered everywhere from her leg to her thigh massaging it gently. He moved back up to Kim's lips kissing her hard. Kim's hand moved to the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close to her. Ron's tongue massaged Kim's in his mouth.

The mood was getting intense and the temperature was getting hot. Ron ripped his jacket off revealing a white blouse that he had on. Kim felt his hands on her back side, trying to pull apart her dress. But the corset was tied up to tight. Ron broke the kiss and said huskily, "How do you get this thing off?"

"It'll take all night." Kim replied, breathing heavily. Then, Ron climbed off from on top of her and sat next to her. Kim sat up next to him.

"My God, that was amazing." said Kim.

"Yes it was." The room got silent expect for the noise that came from the party downstairs. Then, Ron broke the silence.

"They're probably wondering where you are."

"Yes, I know."

"We should probably be heading back." Ron cleared his throat.

Later that evening, Kim and Ron walked down the stairs to the party. But then Kim stopped him.

"Ron, wait a mintue."

"What is it Kim?" Ron said as he turned to Kim.

"These pass couple of days have been wonderful to me, all because of you." she smiled.

"Thank you, Kim but I don't think that this is going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"Us."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a commoner and high quality ladies like you don't marry poor men like me. And your father wouldn't like it one bit and..." Kim stopped him with a deep kiss. He kissed back but after Kim broke the kiss, he was dazed.

"So, you still think this isn't going to work?"

"Maybe." Then, Kim cupped his cheek and said,

"Listen, I don't care if your the poorest person in France. I like you because you made me happy."

"But what about your father?"

"Who says we have to tell anybody?" said Kim as she raised an eyebrow. "And even if we do tell everybody, yes people will frown upon it but I believe in us. Don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, your just gonna have to trust me, I won't tell if you won't."

"Of course. It'll be our little secret." he winked. With that, they shared one last kiss before they went back to the party.

Later that night, when the party ended and it was time to go to sleep, Kim sighed. She had the most amazing night that she had in...ever! Ron was so sweet, and handsome, and funny and... a really excellent kisser. She laughed at herself. She pulled back the covers on her bed ready to lay down when she heard a sound by her window.

She walked towards it to investigate when she saw Ron standing on the tree. She laughed at him because he was doing a horrible job at keeping balance but it was all so romantic. She opened the window for him.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" she said, helping him through the window and giving him a hug.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodnight properly." he said holding her tightly.

"Oh, how romantic." she giggled.

"Oh and this is for you." he said, giving her a pink rose.

"Awe, thank you." she took it and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well, I gotta go." he said, heading towards the window.

"Why don't you stay for a little while?"

"Because I don't want people to get suspious. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't hardly wait."

"Goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight, Ron." Ron gave her a kiss on the lips before climbing out the window. She watched as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Oh so hot!! Making out scene with Kim and Ron and the bedroom scene were my favorite to write. lol


	6. I Love You

Chapter 6 is now up read and comment!! sorry about the deleting i had 2 fix something

* * *

Meanwhile, after the party...

Two figures were in the dark outside in the woods; with only torches to light there way. They were whisper-talking about something secretive. But what was it?

"So, do you really think this will work?" asked a man, holding a torch.

"I'm positively, sure. I'll marry Kimberly, then after a while, Captain James and his family will disappear and then, we attack and we overthrow King!"

"What about that soldier boy? Is he no threat?"

"Not really, but after we're done with him, he'll want to be on our side."

"What are you going to do with the Possible family?"

"Well, I might keep my new wife, but the others have to go. We can't take any chances."

"Very well, then. It is very nice doing business with you Lord Joshua."

"Always." Joshua said.

A week later, Kim woke up excited and happy. The past week was so amazing. She had the best time of her life. She couldn't explain it but she thought that maybe she was falling in love with Ron. What's not to like about him? He's cute, funny, sensitive and a good kisser! She smiled as she laid between the sheets. Although, keeping their love a secret wasn't easy, it was romantic though. And it was kind of fun too.

She sighed. Then, the maid came in with a basket of clean sheets to put on Kim's bed. Kim sat up and stretched. It was time to start the day. Kim got out of bed a walked over to the window and opened it. It was a beautiful day outside. Life could not get any better than this. She sighed again. This time, the maid heard her and asked,

"What seems to be the problem milady?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I never felt so happy in my entire life!" she turned torwards the maid.

"Well, may I ask why?"

"Can you keep a secret?" The maid nodded, "I'll take it to the grave with me."

"Well, there's this boy..."

"Ah, I see. What's he like."

"He's handsome and sensitive and very funny. He's everything I always wanted."

"Ah, young love. I remember when I was your age. I met my husband Nickolas for the first time, God rest. He was everything I ever wanted in a man. Even though he gone now, I'll love him even more now."

"You never told me you were ever married."

"You never asked." They both giggled, "But love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Especially when it's young love."

"I think I love him. But how would I know?"

"When you can't stop thinking about him, you go weak when you hear his name and when he says your name and your kisses are those kinds of kisses where you never want to end."

"Wow." Kim smiled. She knew that she loved Ron.

Later that night, Kim was in her room pacing and anticipating. She hadn't seen Ron all day. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe someone might have found out about him and put him back into combat. She shivered when she thought that. She couldn't bear losing Ron now. It was too dangerous for him.

Then, she heard something and when she turned around, she saw Ron climbing through her window. He finally managed to climb through without her help. She ran towards him.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" she said giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry Kim I've been very busy with this war. It's not looking too good." he said holding her.

"What's happening? Tell me." she said as she pulled him to sit on the end of her bed.

"Well, rumor has it that the peasants are trying to overthrow the King and Queen and that they're heading their way."

"So what now?"

"They need more soldiers to guard the palace in case the rumors are true. But they don't want anyone to withdrawl from any of the other wars."

"Do you need to go?"

"Unless it gets totally out of hand, we have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Kim gave him a hug and held him for a few minutes. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Well, I guess I should head back." he said as he stood up and headed towards the window.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure." Then, Kim started crying. "What's wrong?" he said as he walked over to her and held her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Your the first guy I ever really cared for."

"I can't promise you that I won't get hurt. But what I can promise you is that I will always love you."

"I love you too, Ron." Ron kissed Kim as he cupped her cheek. She kissed him back with more intensity. Then, she pulled him on the bed on top of her. They continued kissing then Ron broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. Then, Ron's hand slide inside of Kim's night gown and slide from her leg to her belly to her breasts.

He squeezed her breasts gently and kissed her back on the lips. He then, moved both hands up her night gown to remove it. They made love all night long.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!! Joshua is a bad guy!! Please review!!


	7. I Can't Marry Him

Chapter 7 is now up and running!! Thanks so much for your ideas they really helped. Please read and comment!

* * *

The next day was such a terrible day. Kim woke up to find that Ron was gone. But she couldn't blame him. Who knows what would be the punishment for both of them if they were to get caught. Kim thought about it. Her father would probably have Ron put to death. She quickly shook the horrible image out of her head. She would not let that happen to him. Even at the expense of her own life, at this point, she couldn't live without him.

When she was halfway out the bed, she found a letter from Ron saying:

_My dearest Kim, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, but I couldn't wake you. You look so beautiful when you sleep. _

_I just want you to know that I'll be alright. You don't have to worry about me. _

_I love you with my whole heart and soul and nothing could keep me away. _

_Not your father, not the war, not anyone ever. _

_Love, Ron _

_P.S. You looked beautiful last night. _

Kim felt relieved when she read the letter. Not only did Ron express his feelings for her but also assured her that he was going be okay. She smiled at the part when he said she looked beautiful the night before. That night was the best night she ever had. She sighed. Then there was a knock on the door. Kim quickly hid the letter under her pillow, because nobody knew of there relationship. Then, she quickly hopped back into bed to look like she just woke up.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and it was her mother. She had a bright and happy smile on her face. Kim was surprised. She never came into her room unless it was something very important. And with that huge grin on her face, Kim thought it was good news.

"Good morning, my darling Kimberly."

"Good morning, mother. Why so joyful this morning?"

"I have brilliant news." she said as she sits down on the end of Kim's bed next to her.

"What is it?" Kim said, the anxiousness building up inside of her. Then, Anne cupped Kim's face with her hands and said,

"My darling, Lord Joshua has asked for your hand in marriage." Kim's face fell instantly. Lord Joshua? He's rude, self-centered, and manipulative. Plus, she was in love with Ron. She couldn't possibly marry Joshua. Her mother started to notice her facial expression and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I can't marry Joshua. I don't love him. And I don't even know him and he's so arrogant. I can't!"

"Kimberly Ann, he's has lots of money to suuport you. And your father and I can't support you all your life, you must marry him." Then, Captain James stepped into the room.

"Have you told her the great news, darling?" he said, excitedly.

"I have." Anne said completely dazed.

"And?"

"Tell your father what you told me, Kimberly." Anne said, eyeing Kim. Kim was scared. She didn't know how her father would take it.

"Father I...I...I can't marry Joshua. I just can't!" James' smile dissapeared off his face. What does she mean she can't marry him?

"What do mean you can't marry?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I can't. I don't even know him and I know he's a monster because he was so rude at the party. You can't make me marry him." Kim sat there waiting for a response. Then, James' face turned red. He was furious.

"Kimberly, you will marry Lord Joshua."

"How could you do this to me?" Kim yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because you're a spoiled selfish brat! All my life, I've been fighting and working hard so that you and your mother and brothers could have a safe environment to live in. Now, I find you a suitable husband who can support you and you can't marry him because he's rude?" James yelled, as his anger was building up inside. Anne was listening to this. All of a sudden, her eyes wandered to the sheet of paper seemed to be hiding under her bed. She walked over towards Kim's bed to investigate. She pulled the sheet and started reading it. After she was done, she crossed her arms, as they continued to argue.

"You will obey me Kimberly!"

"Father please listen to me-"

"No! I'm done catering to you! From now on you will have Lord Joshua to do that. But if not, I will put you out on the streets!! The, we'll see if someone will cater to you then!"

"Would this have anything to do with it?" Anne finally spoke up. Kim's eyes shrunk. That was the letter from Ron! Anne passed the letter on to James. James read it. Then, read it over. And read it three times. He couldn't believe this. His daughter was sleeping with his lieutenant! He was now extremely anger. Without thinking twice about it, he rushed towards Kim and back handed smacked her across the face. She fell down against the wall with her hand on her face, protecting her cheek. "So this is why you marry Joshua? You've been screwing around with my soldiers like a whore?"

"No, father! It's not what you think!" Kim said as she finally got up off the floor, tears flowing down her face.

"I think it is! It appears you rather be a whore to this, this peasant!" Anne said, as she took Kim by the soldiers and started to shake her.

"GET OFF ME!!" Kim screamed, as she pushed Anne off her.

"That's quite enough! You are never to see that boy again and that's final!" said, Anne.

"No its not final! You're not gonna tell me who I'm gonna love!!" Kim said pointing her finger at Anne.

"Love?" James yelled.

"Yes, father, I love him!" James and Anne looked at each other. They couldnt believe this was happening.

"Well, that's just fine Kimberly." Kim looked up at James. "If you won't stop seeing him, I'm definately make sure he'll stop seeing you."

"No, please father, don't do this!" Kim begged.

"I can and I will. And you will marry Lord Joshua, like it or not." James walked out the room, determined to do what he was going to do next.

"Mother, please let him do this! I'll stop seeing him, I promise, just don't hurt him." Kim begged once more. Then, Anne quietly left the room without even looking at her daughter. Kim was lefted alone in her room. There had to be some way she could warn Ron. Then, she decided to go out and find him.

* * *

Ooooh wasn't that great! Like an episode off of Jerry Springer lol. Please comment!!


	8. Captured

Chapter 8 is finally here!! Read up!!

* * *

Kim rushed through the woods for about an hour now. She didn't want to take the shortcut through the woods, but she couldn't let her parents find her. She was trying to find Ron and warn him of her father's intentions to kill him. She ran so fast that she was tired but she had to keep going. She also knew her parents found out she was gone in search of him. She stopped after a while, to catch her breathe then she continued on. She thought that she shouldn't been there by now. The camp couldn't possibly be that far from the manor.

Kim was starting to get frightened. It was dark, and scary in the woods at this time of night. Only the moon as a source of light to guide her way. She kept going as fast as she could. If she was too late said would never forgive herself. Then, suddenly, she tripped over a rock in the middle of the road. Her knee was cut and her hands were bruised. But she got up and kept going until she saw a faint light in the middle of the trees. She knew that was it.

When she got there, three soldiers were all huddled around a fire telling stories of some kind. When they saw her, they all instantly stood up and took off there hats. One of them said, "Madam, what are you doing here so late?" Kim looked around to see if she saw Ron. But there was no sign. "Where is Ronald?"

"We haven't seen him Madam."

"Okay then." She got a little scared. Perhaps she was to late. Then, she saw a tent in the middle of the camp that had the sign "Lieutenant's office" in the front. She quickly ran up to it and threw open the front. There was Ron studying a map of France with a lamp on.

"Ron!" Ron looked up and saw Kim. She looked awful. Her dress at the bottom was ripped up from running in the woods, she was breathing heavily and her hands were bruised and there was a blood stain on her dress where her knee was.

"Kim!" He stood up and she ran towards and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and pulled back and said, "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Ron, we don't have much time. We have to get you out of here!"

"Why? What happened?"

"My parents found your letter Ron, they said they were gonna-" Tears started to come out of her eyes. She couldn't conceal her sadness.

"They were gonna what?"

"They're gonna kill you! You have to leave! Now." At this point Kim was panicking. Ron trying to keep calm, held Kim in his arms as she cried. "I'm sorry, Ron" she cried.

"For what?"

"I should have...I should have hid that letter where no one could find it. This is all my fault." she cried some more.

"Hey," he said as he lifted her chin from his chest, "This isn't your fault."

"Ron, I can't let them kill you."

"Nothings gonna happen to me, Kim. I told you that. Oh my god, what happened to your hands and knee?"

"I fell trying to get here. But never mind about me, you have to get out of here, now!"

"Where would I go?"

"Somewhere, anywhere at this point. Just get out of here!" With that Kim and Ron headed out the tent. When they were outside, they found Lord Joshua and a bunch soldiers behind him.

"Seize them!" he ordered, then four soldiers grabbed Kim and Ron by their wrists behind them. Then, Joshua smiled as he walked up to them.

* * *

A little while later, Kim and Ron were put into seperate cells in a dungeon, in an unfamaliar terriorty. When Captain James found out that Kim had left to warn Ron, he sent Lord Joshua and his men after her. But little did he know that some of Joshua's men who stayed behind, captured James and his family. Meanwhile they continued to follow Kim to the camp.

"What do you think Joshua's up to?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. My father perhaps told him to come after me."

"Well, what about me?" Ron asked again. Kim heard him but decided not to answer. She had thought her father told Joshua to kill Ron for him. But she didn't want Ron to get worried so she remained silent.

Just then, the doors to the dungeon opened and Joshua and a few of his men walked in, in front of the two cells that Kim and Ron were in.

"Well, what do we have here? Little madam Kimberly I see. This is a surprise." Kim glared at him. She knew this was a trap her father probably set up to capture both of them. "And look men, look what else we have, a soldier boy." Then, everyone started laughing. "Bring me Kimberly, my future wife." he said as he smirked at her. Then, his men opened the cell and grabbed Kim by the arms, as she fought to break free.

"My father would not let me go through with this after all this." Kim yelled, while struggling.

"Oh, doubt about it. That's why I had to put away all your family as well." Kim gasped. So this wasn't her father. But what was all this about.

"What did you do to my family you monster!?"

"Oh, don't worry. There all safe. But I couldn't have them interfering with all my plans."

"Plans? For what?"

"Plans to take over France. See, if there's no captain or army then no ones guarding the king so that means he's a sitting duck."

"You traitor! Ron yelled.

"Yes well at least I'm not the one about to be put to death."

"Don't you dare, Joshua!" Kim cried, trying to free herself from the guards.

"Or what, my dear? It's what your father wanted besides, your father also wanted you to be my wife and that's exactly what you're going to be. If not, I would personally make it his dying wish."

"You...you monster!" Km yelled.

"You need your rest for the wedding, my dear. Take her to her room. Oh Ronald, say goodbye to Kimberly."

"No!" cried Kim as they men took her away. "Ron!" Then, Joshua laughed evilly as Kim screamed his name continually. She looked at Ron with longing eyes until he was out of her sight.

"Bring him to me!" The men took Ron out of the cell and held him before Joshua. Joshua then drew his sword from his side and held it underneath Ron's chin. Ron glared at him.

"Well Lieutenant, any last words?" Then, Ron smirked.

"Yes, indeed I do. Hope you have a nice landing."

"What?" Joshua was then confused. But then, Ron kicked Joshua in the jaw and Joshua flew all the way around before he landed on his face. Then, Ron punched out the two men holding him, grabbed the keys and ran out the dungeon.

"Well don't just stand there, you fools! After him!" yelled Joshua, and the men ran after him.

* * *

Please read and comment!!


End file.
